Taking Chances
by taylorisbeast
Summary: Jane has the opportunity for the chance of a lifetime when she enters a contest to spend the week with WWE Superstar, Sheamus, despite personal problems at home. Will she end up winning the contest? What will happen if she does win?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I just started a new story, but then I had this idea. This is just a test chapter, and I want to know if you guys think that I should continue with it.**

**Now, I have absolutely NO idea how this Tout thing works, so forgive me if it's not completely right. I've never used it, but I have incorporated it into this chapter. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

I listened to the Tout one more time, not sure if I was believing anything that I was hearing at the moment.

"How's everyone doing today? I've come up with this idea, and I'm going to try it out. I'm going to hold a contest and I want anyone who would love the opportunity to meet me and spend a week with me to send a Tout of their own telling me why you think you deserve to spend a week with me, the World Heavyweight Champion. You have until Monday August 13, to send in your Touts! Can't wait to hear 'em!"

Sheamus's Tout ended, and my eyes were still wide with shock. I couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Why in the world would he want to let a possibly psycho fan spend a whole week with him? I wanted to enter, but I wasn't sure how I would be able to do it with my mom. I sighed and closed my laptop, figuring I could just sleep on it. I had a whole week to send in my Tout anyways.

* * *

"Austin, please don't tell mom about this. I know she's just going to pressure me into entering and I don't know if I can do that." I listened to my older brother go to protest over the phone, but I cut him off. "Please, I'm begging you."

"I'm not going to say anything to her. But I know how much you love the WWE and I know how much winning this contest would mean to you; mom knows too. You should enter. It's just a week. If something happens, you can always come back home. Just talk to mom about it. She'll want you to do this."

I sighed, knowing he was right. "You're right. I guess I'll go talk to her. I only have" I looked at my watch, "two hours left in this day, though."

"Well then you better hurry, Jane. You definitely don't want to miss out on this opportunity."

"Fine, I'll call you later and let you know what happens. I love you, Austin. Thank you so much for being the best brother."

"I'll always be here for you, J."

I smiled at the nickname he gave me when I was just a baby, even though he couldn't see me. "Bye."

He repeated my last word and I hung up the phone and ran down the stairs to my mom's room. She was laying in her bed watching The Real Housewives, her favorite show. I went and crawled in the bed beside her and grabbed her hand.

"What's the matter, Jane?" She asked me.

"Nothing's wrong. I just need to run something by you."

She sat up a little. My face fell, noticing the grimace on her face whenever she went to sit up. "I'm all ears."

I grinned, "Well, you know how much I love the WWE, right?"

"Yeah, when you were ten you always ran around the house claiming you were a WWE Diva. It's been your dream for as long as I can remember."

"Well, Sheamus, he's the World Heavyweight Champion, he's having this contest for someone to come spend the week with him…"

Before I could even finish what I was saying, she interrupted. "You should enter. This would be amazing for you."

I went to protest, "But…"

"No if's, and's, or but's about it, little girl. I want you to enter. I want you to do it now. You deserve this." She squeezed my hand and I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I guess I better do it now. There's not much longer left to do it. The contest ends at midnight."

"Jane Marie, why did you wait until the last minute to ask me about this?"

I just shrugged my shoulder and jumped off her bed. "Thank you so much, mom."

"No problem, sweetie. You better go hurry!"

I laughed and ran out of her room. I never could have done this without her approval. I got my iPhone off of my desk and thought about how I was going to word what I was going to say. After thinking on it for about ten minutes, I recorded my Tout.

"Hi, Sheamus, I'm Jane. After thinking long and hard about whether I was going to enter your contest, I had a little talk with my mom and she gave me the go ahead. I never could have done this if she told me not to. In 2007, my mom was diagnosed with Fibromyalgia. Everything just went downhill from there, and for a fourteen year old, it was completely difficult. I've spent five years taking care of her. She's also been diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis, and she has seizures. I can't stand to watch my mom go through the pain she has to go through on a daily basis, knowing that things could get worse at any minute. I'm definitely not saying all of this to get the pity vote, or whatever you want to call it, that's not it at all. My mom means the world to me. If I had the chance to spend the week with you, on the road with the WWE, I feel like I could forget about all of the pain my mom is going through on a daily basis. I could feel like everything was actually normal in my life. In all of my friends' lives, it's the parents taking care of their children. In my life, it's the child taking care of the parent. I have a huge responsibility on my hands, and sometimes it gets too hard for me to handle. I've gotten to the point where I just want to give up, because I can't be like normal people my age. My mom and I used to watch WWE together, and I would always tell her I was going to do everything I could to make it into the WWE. But when she got sick, all of my dreams to be in the WWE were just gone. I couldn't leave her like I planned to all those years before she got sick. I had to stay to take care of her. I know, I'm just rambling on and on. But, I feel like I deserve this opportunity because she told me I did right before I came to record this." I chuckled a little. "I know that's not the most logical reasoning, but it's all the reasoning I need. Even if I don't win, I just want to thank you for having this contest. It's really amazing that someone as busy as you would let some complete stranger spend a week with you. Thank you, again."

I replayed my Tout so I could make sure I was understandable, and sent it to Sheamus. I looked at my clock. "11:59, perfect timing."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this chapter is super short, but I just wanted to get another chapter out for you guys. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Sheamus's POV**

"Dude, I really don't understand why you're having this contest? You do understand that you don't know these people entering? You could have some crazy, psycho fan spending the week with you. You have no idea what's going to happen."

I listened to my friend, Phil Brooks, lecture me for the millionth time.

"I understand, Phil, but you should hear what some of these people say. I mean, yeah, some of them sound pretty freaking crazy, but some of them seem normal. I'm not even through half of them yet, though." I ran my hand through my hair. "Would you like to help me listen to some of them?"

"There's no way in Hell, I'm going to listen to thousands of girls telling you how much they love you."

Two hours later, Phil and I were sitting in my hotel room's floor listening to the thousands of Touts. I chuckled to myself thinking of how just two hours ago, Phil was telling me how he wouldn't help me listen to these.

"What are you laughing at over there?" Phil asked me.

"Oh, nothing. Found anything interesting yet?"

"No." He glared at me and I saw anger flash in his eyes. I tried so hard to hold my laugh in, but it just wasn't going to happen. "Dude, stop laughing. If you don't stop I'm not going to help anymore."

"That's what made me laugh in the first place. You said there was no way in Hell that you would help, yet here you are." The laughter slowly faded as he continued to glare at me. "Okay, I'm done laughing."

He nodded and went to continue listening to the Touts. He was listening to the ones that were sent in earlier in the week, so I decided to skip to the ones that were sent in later. I came across one that was sent in at 11:59 Monday night and took a deep breath. "Cutting it close there." I mumbled to myself.

I went to open it and saw a beautiful girl, who didn't make herself over for her Tout like over half of the other girls who sent a Tout did. That got a slight smile out of me. I hit the play button and the more I listened to this girl, Jane, the more my heart broke for her. You would think that I would have gotten a ton of Touts like this, but no one else had put their heart in it as much as Jane had. Her Tout finished, and I knew she was the winner of the contest.

"You can stop listening to all of those, fella'. I just found my winner."

"You still have thousands to go through. How do you know that one is your winner?"

"Listen."

I tossed my phone over to him and he listened. He looked up at me with a broken expression on his face. I know she told me not to choose her because I felt bad for her, but that honestly wasn't the case.

"What makes you want to choose her?" Phil asked me.

"She was honest; completely honest. We haven't really gotten that from anyone else, and you can't disagree with me."

"She doesn't seem crazy either."

I chuckled, "No, she doesn't. She seems completely normal. I can't wait to get to know her."

"Well, when are you going to Tout your winner?"

"I think I'll wait a few days, listen to a few more. But I know nothing is going to compare to Jane's."

Phil nodded as he stood up to leave. "Thanks for letting me help you, buddy. It was a blast."

I caught the sarcasm in his voice and tried to avoid hitting him in the shoulder. "Thanks for helping. Now leave, I'm tired of your sarcastic ass tonight."

He opened the door and turned around to salute me. "Get out." He laughed and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Phil and I acted like five year olds when together, for some reason. He was my best friend in this business though, if I was completely honest. I know, it's kind of weird for guys to be best friends like we are, but what can I say? Ever since I came to the WWE, he's been one of the only people I could actually stand. Everyone else had their heads stuck up Vince's ass, trying to kiss their way up to the top of the company. Phil wasn't like that; neither was I. I was going to fight to earn my way to the top of this business; you'd find Phil doing the same thing. We were just too much alike not to be friends, I guess.

I sighed as I lay on my bed, thinking about Jane and what I was going to say in my Tout to her. I wonder if she would be excited. I also wonder what her mom would say, and who would look after her mom if she was gone for a week. I'm sure she has other family. I mentally slapped myself for thinking there wouldn't be anyone else. I made a vow to myself not to mention her mom at all in her time here, unless she brought it up herself. There was no way that I was going to ruin her time here. I was going to make this week better than she could have ever imagined it could be.


End file.
